


Pop

by LadyxPoison



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Lemon, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, POV Second Person, Riding Crops, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Smut, Swatting, Whipping, sherlock x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyxPoison/pseuds/LadyxPoison
Summary: Sherlock wants to try something new with his favorite toy on his favorite girl.





	Pop

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request sent via tumblr. Sherlock x Reader fic.

A messy tangle of limbs rolls around the living room, wrinkling the rug. Passion lost to the two bodies tumbling for control. Of course in the end of the short tussle, a tall lanky brunette won. He flips you on your back and pins your wrists above your head. He looks down at your tousled (h/c) hair, smirking at her before pressing his lips to your needy pair. You smiles up at his hovering form, eye widened with lust, lips swollen, chest heaving.

"Sherlock," you call to him barely above a whisper, but enough to entice him to continue with his mischief.

He hums in response pressing lips on the edge of your jaw, kissing down to your collarbone. You shudder in anticipation of his lips discovering the rest of your body. The brunette kisses down to your brassiere, ripping it off like it's nothing. Making a mental note to yell at him later, legs hook around his hip wanting to feel his body closer.

He takes a hardened peak in his mouth, licking and probing it with his warm flesh. Your back arches automatically when teeth gently clamp down around it rolling the bud between. He laughs at your reaction before licking a trail to the other nipple. You sigh as he sucks as much of your mound in his mouth as possible. Sherlock's free hand moves down to the matching panties and shreds them as he did to the matching bra. You sigh, giving up on any form of reprimand. This was bound to happen anyway.

There you lay, before Sherlock completely bare and vulnerable. He releases your breast with a slick pop and sits up to gaze at your exposed body. Licking his lips he hoists you to your feet and drags you into his bedroom. You feel more barren compared to Sherlock's almost fully dressed form. His shirt half unbuttoned; and pants bulging made you want to fully undress him to match your state.

Sherlock all but throw you on the bed. You land with a soft oomph and a giggle on your stomach. You hear a shirt hit the floor and your smile to yourself, drunk with the impending lust. He moves towards the bed and grip your ankle pulling you with ease to the edge of the bed. You get the hint and dangle your legs over the edge, your ass thrust into the air. A hand rubs soft circles on the soft exposed flesh.

"Do you want to try something new?" he leans down whispering in your ear, hands never leaving your round ass. Lost for words, a simply nod does it for him. You hear him rummage around behind you for a moment. "We'll start with three lashes," he murmurs, your insides tightening.

You feel something thin with a square flat end rub your backside, trailing up and down from your ass to the back of your neck. The cool leather makes a trip down to your ass and you feel him pop your one quick time. You realize it's his riding crop. You grip the blanket and bite your lip, feeling yourself drench the apex of your thighs.

Sherlock pops your two more times as he had warned you. After the last pop you ache for more. You reach down to find your wet, dripping mound. He looks down at you and hums in appreciation of the sight before him.

"Would you like more?" He teases with a smile creeping on his lips. He leans towards your body, taking in your scent; to hear your answer. You mumble out a yes to which he swats your ass. "Louder, love."

"Please." You moan in desperation, wiggling your hips for effect. You weren't sure where the need for this came from, but it felt more than wonderful. He pushed your hand harder against your soaking crevice, initiating you to continue toying with yourself. His hand traveled towards your hair taking a firm grip on it. You let out a whimper and felt him rub light circles on your flesh with the riding crop. Without warning he cracked down on you again and again. Sherlock continued the pattern watching your demeanor fall from your face. He smirked as you came undone, falling over the edge with his final crack.

You barely had any time to process anything before he pushed you back completely on the bed then rolled you over. (E/C) eyes met his hazel ones, locking in a fit of passion forgetting the world around you two. Sherlock looked you up and down, drinking in the image of your lovely body open and ready to receive anything he was willing to give.

"What about here?" He winked, running the crop up to your breasts, circling both nipples. You watched him, holding his gaze as you nodded for him to proceed. He pulled back letting the leather square gently swat your nub, you let out a hiss relishing in the pleasurable sting. "Touch yourself," Sherlock pushed your knees apart, spreading you like a meal before him. You angled your hips so he could take in the entire scene before him. You took his first swat as a signal for you to let your fingers dance against your drowning bud. You let out a moan as he switched between your two pink buds. You plunged two fingers in yourself, pumping in and out while listening to his moans as he continued to swat away at your nipples. He quickened his pace as he heard your breath quicken in response. You pushed yourself over the edge faster this time.

You heard him throw the riding crop aside and all but rip his pants off, his painful erection springing forward. Sherlock practically pounces on your shaking body throwing your arms aside. You gasp when you feel him quickly press into your body, thrusting in and out.

He wraps an arm under you when your back arcs off the bed. You push against his hips meeting him thrust for thrust. He groans as you milk him just the right way. You feel his cock twitch against your sweet spot.

He reaches down fingering your swollen clit crying for his attention. He leans forward and nips at your throat. You hum in euphoria, not wanting him to stop. You grab the back of his head threading your fingers into his messy hair. You feel him nearing the top; he's twitching harder and more frequently now.

Your body can't handle anymore, one more flick and you fall over the edge for the third time. This time you take him with you, milking him for his cum. He groans in pleasure feeling himself about to explode.

"Cum for me." You whisper in his ear, this does it sending him over the edge with an animalistic growl. Your breathing slows down as you wait for him to ride out his orgasm. He laughs as he gently pulls out of you and flops down beside you. The two of you look at each other before letting out a careless laugh, never breaking eye contact as your grin in each other like lustful fools.


End file.
